Up With The Smoke
by blackcoffeeblues
Summary: 'What do you do when your world breaks into pieces? Do you replace the ones lost, or do you collect the remains and forge something anew' Rated M. Beware: Contains character death. Jasper/Bella


**I'm back! And with a new story!**

**Setting: **Takes place in between Breaking Dawn, as the 'fight' commences. Bella is already a vampire, and Renesmee does indeed exist.

**Rating: **M. For character death, language, situations, and future sexual encounters.

**Tagline/ Summary: **_'What do you do when your world breaks into pieces. Do you replace the ones lost, or do you collect the remains and forge something anew?'_

_Prelude_

**BPOV**

I sift through the purple smoke around me. Crashes like boulders echo, and even with my inhuman sight, I can't see.

I can't see anything, and that scares me.

"Edward", I call out. We'd been fighting for hours, and I hadn't seen him for a while. In the distance I could make out Carlisle and Esme fighting side by side. Why couldn't I fight with Edward? I knew I had to help direct the wolves, but I wanted to be by his side.

I was doing well on my own, though. I killed that Jane bitch. Ripped her head clean off with my own jaws. She deserved it. Edward took on Alec, and of course, he couldn't lose.

Rosalie and Emmett were working their way toward double-teaming Caius. Again, together like Edward and I weren't. I still hadn't found him. I knew I shouldn't worry, but I did anyway. I don't think anyone could keep their emotions in check, and I knew that Jasper would have had a hard time with it. Luckily, he brought out 'The Major' and went off with Alice to help Peter and Charlotte. Why was everyone together except for Edward and I?

"Bella, you holding up?" Garrett appeared beside me. He and the Amazons had just taken out Demetri, and purple gashes on the sides of his face and arms told me it hadn't been easy.

"Yeah, I just can't find Edward."

"I saw him about 25 minutes ago, countering Corin and Felix with the gray wolf... Paul, I believe. Tell you what, let's stick together and find him."

I was grateful for this. Even though I was stronger than before, I didn't want to be in this fight alone. I accepted his hand graciously as he offered it, and we ran in search for the others.

"Heads up", I heard. A powerful blow to the chest caught me off guard. I stumbled back and caught sight of Heidi. There was a menacing smirk on her face, but I noticed that her right ear had been torn from her. There was, without a doubt, a measure of pain in her eyes. She lunged at me, her body closing in. I tensed up ready to strike at her as well. She scratched the side of my face, leaving long purple marks going diagonally across my nose. "Not such a pretty face after all."

There was a scream, and I couldn't tell if it was from my anger, or from farther away. I heard a crack, like the breaking of a massive bone, and saw Garrett tear off her left arm. I took the opportunity to break her jawline, and unconscious she lay.

We walked and were greeted with the sight of corpses. Randall, the nomad. Maggie, from the Irish coven. Even Brady and Jared from the Quileute tribe. Shit. So many losses over such a trivial matter. Does a vampire child even matter that much?

I spot Emmett again, gaining the upper hand. I nod my head toward him and the Romanians. Another crash. A triumphant scream. A torso ripped in half. Something you'd think Tim Burton might do. Purple gushing out from the insides. Caius is still silently screaming, the expression never to leave his face.

Aro's head spins around, and Athenodora shrieks a demented cry. If I didn't know that time couldn't stop, I would have sworn on my father's grave it had. Aro, usually calm and collected, adopted a glare that would have made the Devil cry.

"ENOUGH!" His voice projects over the battlefield. "It is time to end this." He pulls Corin off of my husband. Restraining Edward with his foot after pushing him to the ground, he puts his hands up and moves so fast that it takes me five seconds to realize what exactly happened.

A head.

Bronze hair.

Dislocated.

My head spins; my vision blurs.

Body... where's the body?

"Fair is fair, Carlisle. Two children of yours for a brother of mine."

Moisture coats my eyes. The tear ducts are working, but I cannot seem to get rid of the salty water.

My head still spins. I cannot shout. Someone else does it for me.

"No." Such a beautiful voice shouldn't make suck a pain-filled, sorrowful sound. "Alice." A gaze to the right confirms it. My best friend, my pixie girl. The one with the most heart, and now the one who has none.

Hours pass. Fires start.

I feel like screaming at something. At anything. The tears have not yet fallen. They won't fall.

I sift through the purple smoke around me. Crashes like boulders echo, and even with my inhuman sight, I can't see.

I can't see anything, and that scares me.


End file.
